The present invention relates to media on which entertainment data is stored, such as a digital versatile disc (“DVD”), and is particularly directed to an entertainment media rental and return system and a removable storage bin therefor.
A typical self-service media rental terminal for renting DVDs is capable of both dispensing a rented DVD to a customer and receiving a returned DVD from a customer. The self-service media rental terminal has a customer interface by which a customer interacts with the terminal to rent DVDs and return DVDs. A drawback in known self-service media rental terminals which are capable of both dispensing rented DVDs and receiving returned DVDs is that a customer who just wants to return a DVD has to wait in a queue with other customers who want to rent (or both rent and return) DVDs at the terminal. This wait in a queue may be quite frustrating for the customer who just wants to return a DVD, especially if the queue is relatively long. It would be desirable to provide an improved way for a customer who just wants to return a DVD.